1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings, especially to a housing having high hardness and an enamel appearance, and an electronic device using the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Housings of electronic devices may be decorated by white paint. However, the paint coating is thick, has low light transmittance and low glossiness, and thus cannot present an enamel appearance. Furthermore, the paint coatings are typically soft and prone to abrasion.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.